


Why Wait Another Minute

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/775224">Gifts Can Come in the Weirdest of Packages</a>. A lot of things have changed but one thing remains the same; he wants to marry Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Wait Another Minute

_It's already written_  
Who we kiddin' baby, come on

The stars can't line up any straighter  
Let's do it now and think about it later

  
Sam's hands are sweating as he grasps Dean's hands within his own.  
  
 _This is it_ , he thinks. The big moment he and Dean have been waiting months--hell, a  _year_ \--for. It's not like they sat around planning anything; if anything they waited to have their baby and waited and extra few months after that.  
  
To cut to the chase, it was hard.  
  
When Dean left the next morning after their wonderful time together Sam didn't want to let him go. He spent thirty minutes just holding onto Dean for dear life. When it came time for Dean to leave, Jess had to pull him off of his brother.  
  
He spent the next months either angry at Dean for not being there or crying because he just wanted Dean to come back. Of course he knew that Dean had to keep up appearances with their Dad or John would get suspicious. His mind had tried to rationalize this but his hormones kept getting in the way of his thinking.  
  
Sam looks past Dean to where Bobby is standing. He's wearing what is probably the only suit he owns, which is worn down and has lost all its polish, but to Sam he looks perfect.  
  
Still the same old Bobby who hugged them fiercely hours ago when they both arrived at the church. Sam always had this fear that Bobby would leave them or be disgusted with them because of what they were doing; he should have known better.  
  
Bobby hugs him and whispers in his ear about already knowing what was going on months before Sam and Dean ever got together and that he knows how much the boys mean to each other and wouldn't have them any other way.  
  


_Why wait another minute  
For somethin' we should'a done yesterday?_

  
Sam won't admit it, but that one sentiment means more to him than anything their Dad has ever told them.  
  
Hearing a noise coming from down the church aisle, Sam smiles as he watches his one year old toddler waddle up.  
  
“Da!” Michael calls out, his cheeks all red and chubby. He, too, is wearing a suit and Sam has already taken a million pictures to put in their baby album.  
  
“There's my big man,” Dean grins and Sam can't help the flutter in his heart. Michael waddles up until he reaches Dean's legs. He grasps onto the material and tugs excitedly. “Da!”  
  
Dean bends down and picks his boy up easily. He kisses his forehead and is awarded with a slobbery kiss to his cheek.  
  
“Baby slobber,” Dean grimaces and wipes it off, which only amuses Michael more.

  
_I know a little church  
With a preacher who could hook us up right away_   


  
“You look so handsome,” Sam comments, smoothing his hand over Michael's unruly curls.  
  
“Thank you,” Dean says cheekily, and all Sam can do is roll his eyes.  
  
“No, Da... me!” Michael pouts as he glares at Dean. He may not be able to comprehend much but he understands enough to know when his Daddy is talking about him.  
  
“Oh I'm sorry, was Daddy talking to you? I thought he was talking to me.”  
  
Michael, having enough of Dean's games, squirms until Sam finally relents and picks him up. “Hey, baby.”  
  
“Is everyone ready?” The priest asks kindly.  
  
Sam startles until he realizes where they are and what they are about to do.  
  
 _Oh God... we're getting married!_ Sam feels excitement curl in his belly, making him jittery. Dean puts an arm around Sam's shoulders to steady him.  
  
“Yeah we--” Dean is interrupted by Jess who comes flying down the aisle. She's wearing a light blue dress with black pumps. Her normal curly hair is drawn back into a fancy bun.

  
_Love don't need a reason_  
Baby I don't see how I could love you anymore than I do today  
So why wait  


  
  
“Sorry!” Jess pants out. “He got away from me; wanted to see his Daddys.”  
  
Jess was actually watching Michael in the back until things were ready, but Sam realizes that he wants all of his family here with him to witness this special moment.  
  
“You ready babe?” Dean whispers softly, his green eyes gleaming with love.  
  
Sam swallows and feels his heart beat faster. “As I'll ever be.”  
  
Jess gets into position behind them where Bobby is standing. They both share a smile as they look on at the happy family standing together.  
  
“All right, boys. We all ready, everyone?” The priest asks softly with a smile of his own.  
  
Everyone nods and he opens up his Bible and puts it on the altar.  
  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite two men who love each other so deeply that their souls are intertwined....”  
  


_It just so happens, that ring that you wanted_  
Well guess what I bought it  
It's in my pocket baby, come on...

  
Sam finds himself zoning out after that. Everything is just so surreal he's having a hard time focusing.  
  
Michael is busy sucking on his fingers as Dean's strong arm tightens around his shoulders.  
  
He remembers when they first admitted their deeper feelings for each other. Sam was sixteen and they were staying in an old run-down cabin that their Dad had borrowed from a fellow hunter. Dean was laid-up with a concussion and Sam was left alone to care for him.  
  
After three days of sitting at Dean's bed side, trying to feed him and hydrate him and giving him baths whenever he could that he finally uttered what he always wanted to say:  _"I love you."_  
  
Sam hadn't realized that Dean was awake and had heard everything Sam said.  
  
Sam remembers Dean's hand coming up to grasp his. He squeezed it and said,  _“I love you so much, Sammy. So much...God...I love you.”_  
  
His words were jumbled but Sam still got the picture. After that, they slowly built a relationship together.  
  
It isn't until Dean shakes him gently that his focus jumps back to the here and now.  
  
“Wha...?”  
  
Everyone laughs including Michael who really doesn't understand what he's laughing at.  
  
“Sammy...” Dean whispers and suddenly the laughter is gone to be replaced by a serious expression. His eyes are hooded, but not guarded. Sam could easily see into them and read what was so plainly written.  
  
Dean's hand comes up to curl around Sam's head. His fingers playing lightly with his brown locks. He hears Jess sniffle in the background and the preacher slowly closes his Bible with a soft thump.  
  
“You may kiss the groom. May God grant you eternal happiness as long as you both shall live.”  
  
Dean bends down as Sam closes his eyes. Their lips meet briefly as every emotion is conveyed through that one touch.  
  
They only part when Michael squirms and wails. “Ewwww!”  
  
They part with a laugh.  
  
Sam kisses Michael's head and hugs Bobby and Jess fiercely. After Dean does the same, they walk hand and hand out of the church to the Impala. Sam straps Michael in the backseat, when he's done he slides into the passenger seat.  
  
“We're married.” Sam states in wonderment staring at the gold band on his ring finger. He doesn't even remember Dean sliding it on, too lost in memories from the past.  
  
“Guess that makes you the housewife then,” Dean states seriously with a twinkle in his eye. Sam scowls but there's no anger in his eyes. Just pure, deep love.  
  


_Love don't need a reason_  
Baby I don't see how I could love you anymore than I do today  
So why wait  
Why wait

**_The End_ **

****


End file.
